War
by AngelOfLightDarkRubySapphire
Summary: A apocalyptic world where Megaman,Bass, and Protoman are not there, Dr.Wily and Light are dead, and one girl will be the cause of the war between lines 2 and 3.


As I sit here, gazing in this robot's eyes...I forget everything happening around me. Tears falling from my face:

"Magnet!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't- "

I saw as crash bomb struck his back, and I wanted I wanted to cty out, but he pushed me away.

"Get ou while you still can.. they're still after y-"

Suddenly, it exploded and I watched in horror as his body exploded. "MAGNETMAAAAAAAN!"

"Hhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Come here, Little girl. I won't hurt you."

Crashman was standing next to his barely functional body. "R-run *Glitched voice* Run..."

Crashman stomped on his head. "Shut the hell up, you stupid fool."

"R-run, Z-zz...R-r-r-"

"I said shut the hell up you stupid ass!" Crash shouted, wth one finally stomp, finally destory his head.

"Ma-Ma..." I knew I couldn't stand up to this lunitic, So I followed Magnet's last instruction...Run.

"You won't run forever! I"ll kill you will my bare.-"

I didn't stick around, and just as I turned the corner...I froze.

"Hello there, Miss Meimei..."

"Me-Metal!" I shuttered, taking a step back.

"What're you doing here?" He gazed into my eyes, holding MetalBlades close to my throat. "I'll give you one chance."

"I...I..." I shook in fear. "I was running away."

"Oh? And why were you running away from a place of dreams?" He growled.

"B-because-"  
"Will you be a good little girl and come back with us?" Metal asked, holding her tightly.

 _M-magnet...I'm sorry..._

"Is that anyway to treat to girl, Metal?"

He looked back, and I took the opernunity to grab the metalblade from him. I ran away as fas I could.

"Damn it, Needle man!" Metal spat. "I would have brought her back by now if you hadn't interfered."

"I can't simply allow you to take her back just so you can murder her like you did her mother. Wily's upgrade on you really has turned all of you into crazy sons of bitches hasn't it!?" Needle sighed.

"Shut up!" he threw on of his metal blades at him, and Needle countered it with his Needle shot.

I was in he clearing and I was about to go, when I saw something fast coming my way. I hid into the bushes, hoping they didn't see me.

They stopped and sighed, looking around. "Damn girl! I just saw her." He peeked into the bushes and I scramed.

"There you are, My little Meimei-chan!" He said, pickin me up and hugging me tightly. "Why do you keep running off like that?"

"Let me go! I don't want to go." I struggled.

"Let's go back now, Hang on tight!" He smiled, and in a flash we were back at my great uncle's castle.

"We're here! Now's let go see the others." he smiled at me, and carried me to the living room where all of the robot master sat.

"Hey guys we're back!" Quick stated, holding me up.

The robot masters turned their heads and smiled.

"Meimei!" Heatman cried, running over to us.

"Welcome back!" Airman nodded, shoving air into my face.

Quick set me on my feet, and I wanted to run away again, but I felt somthing poke my back, and arms wrap around my waist. "If you try and leave, I'll find you and you'll recieve punishment from all of us."

"I'm back guys!" A voice said from the doorway. I turned by head and gasped.

"Welcome back Crashman. Look who we found." Quick grinned at him.

"Meimei, why did you run away from us? Your family!" He shouted, throwing a crash bomber on the floor.

I backaway. "You..you killed Magentman!" I mumbled, closed to tears. It exploded close to us.

"Watch it hot head! You could have killed her!" Quickman spat.

"I did that because he tried to take you away from me! I couldn't allow that! Hell no!" He spat back.

"St-stay away from me you lunitic!" I backed away.

He looked at me with a hurtful look. "M-meimei..."

I took this opertinuity to go upstairs. _I got to find item 2 quicky, and some E tanks.._

I ran into Heatman's room and found item 2 and a couple of E tanks. This should last-

"M-Mei-chan.."

I froze a turned around to see Heatman standing in the doorway. He musta followed me to check up on me. Damn I'm a fool.

I won't let you leave yet!" He growled, walking over to me and item2.

"O-oh He-heatman! I can't leave anyways. Did you not hear what Quick said?" I sighed, giving him a smile.

He hugged me tightly. "What did he say?"

I sighed. "I said that If I run away again, he'll find me and i'll recive punishmen from all 8 of you robot masters." I sild my finger down Item 2.

"He's right! We don't want you to go away again! You were missing for years, and we finally found you!" Heatman muttered, nuzzing into my chest.

I blushed, and looked at the otherside of the room. "H-heat...we...let's play Super Smash Bros for the Wii U!" I said, pointing at it.

He lifted his head and looked up at me. "You really want to play!?" I nodded, smiling a him.

He smied back, and walked over to set up the game. We played for awhile, and I did manage to beat him a few times, but I just wasn't good with Peach...er...any video game at all. hahahaha...A-anyways, Flashman came in.

"Hey you two. Dinner is almost ready." We both turned out head and nodded. I shut off the game and the three of us walked down stairs for dinner.

POVCHANGE! 3 person!

With the the Line 3 Robot masters:

Needleman was badly damaged. "M-metal! Leave Meimei alone. Can't you see she doesn't love you!"

Metalman laughed. "She does love me...no..ALL of us! HAHAHAHAHA! She's just playing hard to get! You're a fool for challenging us!"

Needle laughed. "Maybe I am..."

"Now say goodbye!" Metal held up a MetalBlade ready to finish him when heard shouting.

"TOP KICK!"

"SEARCH SNAKE!"

Metalman was hit, and hurt. "W-What!?"

"Leave our brother alone!" Topman said, closet to him.

"Like hell I will. Stay out of this! This is our fight!" Metal growled.

"This time around, I don't think so!" Snake objected. "We're going to help out brother fight."

Needle smiled. "Now it's time for my final attack!" lowered He his head, and used his Needle Hammer and puncture metal.

Metal grunted. "You'll...pay...for this!..."

"That's one down, 7 to go." Needle laughed, going off line along wih Metal.

Topman sighed. "We've lose another one of our brothers."

"Why did Wily do this!? That Idiot! They even killed her.." Snake replied, looking down at Needle. "Why did he have to upgrade all of them?"

"I wish Megaman were here...He could have stopped all of em." Topman added. "Let's head back to base and tell the others what happened."

Snake nodded in agreement, and turned to leave, but notcied that Topman wasn't moving.

"Top! come on buddy!" He spun around, and tired to shake him.

"Your buddy is froze in time." a voice `chuckled from behind him.

"Flash! You're behind this aren't you!' he turned around and saw him.

"That's right, and soon enough, You'll lose another brother of yours!" He said standing a few feet from them.

Snake looked at his arm, and saw his health depleding fast. _Shit! Top, hold on._ "I'll kill you Flash!" He shot out several search snakes.

"You think this is enough to stop me!?" Flash laughed, shooting up all of them.

"No, but this one will!" Snake shot out another Search Snake.

"Ha! Your time is up!" He shot that one too.

"Think again. You missed the one climbing up your arm." Snake smirked.

"What! Get off of m-"

Too late, time was freeded, and Topman fell on his knees. "S-snake..."

"Let's get out of here! Hurry!" Snake replied, grabbed him and warping out.

Flashman ripped the snake off of his arm. "Gr! Damn Snake! He runined my arm."

BACK WITH MEI-CHAN.

"Flash told us He was going out, but it seems like he's been gone for a while." Heat said, taking a sip of his E tank.

All of the robot masters of line 2 (Exception of Metal and Flash) were sitting at the Dinner table all drinking E tanks. Meimei was suppose to eat he dinner that Woodman made for her, but she just didn't want to eat.

"I-i'm not hungry." She sighed.

Quick glared at her. "Come on you gotta eat!"

"I'm not hungry!" She growled at him.

"You better eat, Woodman made that for you!" He rebuttled.

"No!" She got up and left the table.

"Get back her and finish this! Humans need to eat!" Quick shouted.

She ignored him and went upstairs to her room, slamming the door.

Wood sighed. "Maybe she's not hungry. I'll leave this in the fridge incase she gets hungry later. "

"Maybe shes not happy living here." Bubble suggested.

"I think she misses her mother." Heat added.

Crash left the table and went up stairs without saying a word.

"What's up with him." Quick muttered.

Meimei sat on her bed. _Ëlectro where are you? I need you! Mom said that if I ever needed you you'd be there to help me out._

"Meimei!" Crash barged in on her.

"C-c-" she shuttered, not looking at him. He walked over to her, and slammed her on the ground. "Crash! What are you doing!?"

"shhh...This will hurt me more than it will hurt you." he replied, holding on of his drills towards her leg.

"What the hell are you going to do!?" She cried.

He struck her leg, and she screamed loudly. "Yes, Scream...Bloodly scream for me."

Tears fell down Meiemei's face. This pain... She couldn't escape now. Now she was trapped. She took out the metal blade, and cut his whole arm off. he let out a horrifying scream.

"Your mad, Crash!" She slid away from him, and limbed out of door.

"Get back here Meimei!" He said.

"H-Heat! Q-quick!" Meimei shouted, almost falling down he stairs.

Heat and Quick rushed towards he stairs. "What's wrong!?"

Meimei fell onto Quick. "C-Crash..."

"What did he do!?" Quick asked, holding on to her.

"Quick look at her leg! Crashman hurt her!" Heat exclaimed looking at her leg.

Quick picked her up bridal style and carried he over to the couch. "I'll be back. Hang in there Meimei! Wood! Please help her."

"Okay, I'll help in anyway I can." he rushed over.

Quick dashed up stairs, and saw crash's arm missing. "What the hell were you trying to do!?"

"I was trying to cut her legs so she wouldn't run fom us again!" He spat, looking away from Quick.

"What the hell!? You freaked her out. I I dunno what the hell your trying to pull." Quick throw a boomerang at his head. "Youre an idiot!"

"JUst listen befor you call me names! I know she's planning to run away again! I just know it! So if we cut her legs off she can't run!" Crash replied, smirking.

"...Tha...No...That's not a good idea because she already thinks we're bad. That would cause her to be even more afraid of us." Quick explained, glaring at her.

Backdown stiars.

Meimei moved in pain. They managed to get the Crash's arm out, but blood was everywhere, and Wood was trying compress it with leafs, and bandaid tape (Ya know what I mean right?).

Bubbleman tried his best to make her laugh. "One day there was a sun and moon and everyone end."

Meimei sat up tried to stand once Wood was finished, and she fell. Heat caugh her before she fell. "Careful, I don't think walking is the best for you."

"...It's alright...I'll just slide..." She smiled lightly at him.

"You sure we can't-"

"N-no Airman. You guys have done enough. Thank you guys..."

Heat watched her go to table. It pained him to see her like his.

 _Why did that have to happened?_

FLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHH BACK BY SAN!

 _Mommy! Bass-san!_

 _Mei! What're you doing here?_

 _I came to watch the robots being repaired!_

 _Wily-san isn't finished with them yet, dear._

 _oh...but mom..._

*Booooooom* _AAAHHHHH!_

 _He-heat! What're you doing!_

 _Uncle!_

 _Yuku, Don't come any closer or-_

 _Heat stop this! I won't let you hurt my uncle!_

 _Yuku!_

 _Mommy!_

 _You think that you can stop me and my brothers!? What A joke! good bye Yuku!_

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

 _M-mom!? mom! MOOOOOOOOMMY!_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN STOP ME AND MY BROTHERS NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!_

End Flash back...

 _I...no we weren't ourselves...due to Wily programming us like that._ Heat sighed. _If only things were differnt._

The Font door slide open, and Flash man appered. "O-oh! Flash! What took you so long!?" Airman asked.

"Well, Metal's gone now and he's not comng back. I almost had Top, but that idiot Snake ruined my flash stopping power."

"M-metal's..." Wood looked at him.

"Yes, unforunatly, He is offline." Flash muttered, going up stairs.

"Air,Wood, and Heat..." Bubble began. "We've lost one of our brothers. Due to thos e damn line 3 robots, we lost him! This is a war we cannot afford to lose!"

Meimei sighed. She was terrified of these robots. If Crash could cause her this much pain, just think of what the others could do!

Quick came down stairs, and saw Mei in the kitchen. "M-mei?"

She smiled lightly at him, shaking a little. "H-hello, Quick."

"How's your leg doin?" He asked, taking a look at it."

"G-good thank you.." She looked up into his eyes. She saw a Flash of red for a second, then blue.

 _Shadow...Where are you guys!?_

LINE 3:

Spark, Top, Snake, Hard, Gemini, and Shadow were sitting in the base.

"Guys, We've lost two of our brothers now." Shadow began. "We're going to need more help. So I've called Light's first line to come help us."

"I'm worred about Mei. What if something happened to her?" Sparked asked.

"Let me finish, Spark!" Shadow growled. "They'll stop by tomarrow. We'll make a plan then."

"What happened to Mega?" Top asked.

"Mega man was sealed away a long timeaway by ." Hard replied. "So, Megaman isn't going to hepl us. "Proto sacraficed himself to save everyone from Zero, (I got that from project Zero) and Zero murdered Bass. So we have to do this on out own..."

"I wish those three were still here.." Top replied with sigh.

"There's nothing we can do now. That was a long time ago. Right now, we have to save Mei." Shadow interupped.

"Right! The others said.

"We'll avenge Magnet and Needle." Shadow slammed his fist on the table.

"YES!"

"And save Mei!"

"YAAAH!"

"This is a war, there is no backing down now." Gemini added. "We must stick together to save her."

"yeah!"

"Now let's head off to bed, and we'll meet up with the line one robot masters.

LINE 2:

Mei crawled up the stairs to Heat's bedroom, where she saw him.

"H-heat?" she asked.

"M-mei..." He replied, sitting up.

"This war...Is it because of me?" She looked at him.

"I...I don't know..." Heat replied, sighing. "I Don't want to be apart of this war."

"I don't...either."

"Mei...I..I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Heat, I don't love you i that way...I love you like a friend...The only one I loved was Magnet..." She sighed. _Magnet, if only things were differnt..._

"I figured..." He muttered and sighed again. "But I still don't wat to see you hurt."

"Can...can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course. Let me help you up onto the bed." he replied, lifting her on the bed, while hs helemt fell over his face.

"Thank you..." She replied, drifting off to sleep.

"You had a long day..." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Good night."

Mei woke up in the middle of the night, to see Heat in sleep mode. She got up quietly, and slide to the floor, grabbing Item 2, and the filling it up with the two E tanks. _It's time to make my Escape!_

"Mei...Pl-please..." Heat mumbled in his sleep.

 _Im outta here!_ Mei thought opening the Window, turning on item 2, and leaving.

"Mei, I-" Quick said coming into the room and saw her leaving.

"Oh Shit!" Mei muttered, as she blasted into the night sky.

A second later, she saw Quick trying to knock her to the ground. "You're trying to leave again!?"

Mei dodged every boomerang he threw. She still had that Metalblade, so she threw it at him.

"I don't want to be here! You robots are crazy as fux! You tried to kill me when I was younger, and you're still trying to ill me ike you did my parents!"

"It's not like that! I never tried to killed you!" Quick said, throwing another boomerang, only for it to miss.

"Yes it is, you saw what Crash did! I'm never going to back to you crazy robots!" She shouted going higher.

Eventually, Quick gave up and went to call his brothers for assistance. "That'll buy me some time., Hopefully...Shadow, Everyone please hurry."

Line2:

Quick slammed the door open. "Guys, she's escaped again!"

Air sighed. "Again? How far has she gone?"

"Idk, but we've gotta go after her." Quick replied, dashing up stairs.

"*Sigh* She's a pain in the ass." Wood rolledhis eyes.

"Why can't she just be a good girl!?" Bubble added, as the two (Not Bubble) ran out to go find her.

"I...can' t do anything can I?" Bubble sighed, hearing Crash, Heat, and Flash rush down stairs.

"That piece of shit! I should have finished what I started!" Crash shouted waving his only arm in the Air.

"Stop shouting, and let's go!" Heat cried, pushing him out the door.

Quick and Flash followed behind. "She's such an idiot!"

"Meimei yawned, and stretched. "Damn robots." She felt a gental breeze, as item two went higher.

"What the-" She was cut off by a boomerang cutting her cheek a bit. "Damn it, I need you Shadow..."

POV CHANGE: Line 3

Shadowman wakes up with a jolt. "Everyone wake up!"

Everyone woke up qickly.

"What's wrong?" Top man asked.

"I feel something isn't right. We've gotta go." He said, standing up.

"But what about the the line one robot masters, they haven't gotten here yet!" Snake man replied.

" Meimei-chan's indanger guys! I can feel it. We need to go now." Shadow urged.

"Alright guys, Let's go!" Hard replied, walking out.

"Wait, Let me go get the line one robot masters, I am the fastest out of all of us." Top said.

"Alright then, go on. You can catch up t us later. Please hurry!" Gemini nodded at him.

The rest followed behind quicky.

Bac to Meimei:

"Crashman, give me a few Crash bombs please." Heat said, runnng along side Crash.

He pulled out a few, and handed it to him. Heat ate them, and in a matter of seconds he was flying. "I'll get Meimei back."

Meimei noticed this, and stired item 2 away from him.

"Get back here, Meimei! Come back with us!" Heat shouted at her, following her.

"No, Heat. I will not." She shouted back, as he chased behind her.

"Why do you hate me!?" Heat asked, getting a bit upset.

"You killed my parents!" She replied, angryily. "You almost killed me!

He began to shoot fire at her. "I...no! We aren't letting you leave!"

"Ack!" She said, getting burned in the back, and Item 2 swirved a bit.

 _I have to keep going..._ She thought, in pain. She glanced at Heatman, who's eyes were red instead of Blue.

 _These robots ARE crazy af!_

"Heat...I'm sorry..." She muttered loudly.

"We gave you a home, and this is how you treat us!? I should kill you right here and now!" Heat spat, vemonously.

She was so focused on heatman that she didn't noticed the Crash bomber hit item 2.

"This ends now!" Heat shouted, throwing fire at th item 2, and it exploded. Meimei was serverly burned, and fell off of item 2.

 _No way...I couldn't make... it out of my nightmare after all... Why..._ Everything went in slow montion. _I'm sorry magnet...I really tried... this time..._

She felt two stong arms catch her. She looked up and saw Shadowman, glaring at the line 2 robot masters.

"S-shadow...y..you came..." Mei replied, smiling.

"You bastards! You hurt this poor girl who wanted nothng more to do with you! And you forced her to stay wth you!" He shouted at the line 2 robot masters.

"Not to metion you killed two of our brothers! For that you will pay!" Spark added.

Quick sneered. "You guys really think you can beat us? Wily upgraded us to make us more powerful than even his 5th line. You guys don't stand a chance."

"We can beat you! Let's go guys!"Shadow said, handing Mei over to geminiman, who gave her to one of his clones.

They all began to fight, and Mei tried to get up.

"Stay here, I'll protect you, I won't let them hurt you." Gemini's clone cooed.

"I wish they weren't fighting over me. I hate this so much." She began to weep. "Everythng hurts..."

Gemini held her tightly. "Everything will be okay." He watched the war. Shadow slashed Quickman wth his ninja star, Quick countering with his quick boomberang. Hard punched Wood, and wood slashed him with his leafs. Airman fighting Spark, and Snakeman fighting flash. Heat and crash fighting Gemini.

"She doesn't want to go back to you idiots! Leave her alone!" Shadow growled, slashing him.

"You dont know her! We'e the ones who took care of her when you and your brothes refused to!" Quick replied, hitting him to the ground.

"That's not true!" Shadow frowled, getting up and punching him.

FLash back by flashman :)

 _What did you idiots do!? Heat man!_

 _Shadow, get...get Wily out of here! Quickly!_

 _W-wily! Will do Bass._

 _M-mommy! Get up! mom!_

 _Mei...Let's go._ Bass picked her up.

 _We gotta go back for mommy!_

 _I'll be alright, Mei...Do not cry..._

 _Mommy! we don't have time to sleep! Come on, hurry!_

 _I can't move, I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow into a fine young woman...*Smiles* Shaow...Please...you and you're brother...take care of her..._

 _We will, I promise..._

 _MOMMY!_

"A wave of fire buned her to death, and mei watched her mother died! You guys are the one who she hates the most because you killed her parents!"

 _S-shadow?_

 _Yes, Mei?_

 _Will I ever see mommy again?_

 _...Yes...Someday..._

 _*Sobs* I miss her so much._

 _Cheer up kid, I know, Let's play a game._

 _Gem...in...i?_

 _That's right, the sexy gemini man is here to play with you!_

 _I wanna play too!_

 _Mag..ne...net?_

 _That's correct! Let's play!_

"She was so happy with my brothers and I! Until years later, You showed your ugly faces up.

 _Magnet?_

 _Yes, mei?_

 _I...I..I like you._

 _*Blushes* You mean like like me?_

 _Yes. *Blushes._

 _*Hugs her* I Like you to. I'll protect you from any danger._

 _Mawhahahahahahaha!_

 _*giggles* Sparky, you can't scare me!_

 _*smoke fills the room. * *Cough cough* What's going on, Magent!_

 _I"m not sure, but I'll get you out safely. hold on to me._

 _O-okay._

 _Shadow! Spark! Gemini! Hard! Needle! Snake!Top! Where are you!_

 _*Red glowing eyes peer through the heavy smoke*_

 _*Grunts* Where is she!?_

 _You're not taking her! You bastards! How'd you find us!?_

 _Shadow!_

 _*turns to see magnet* Get her away from here, quickly!_

 _There you are, Mei! *Knocks shadow out of the way._

 _Run mei!I'll take care of him!_

 _Magnet... *Runs* dont die on me!_

 _*Runs out of the smoky house to see it on fire.*_

 _Shit, guys, don't die on me. Please make it out of there saftly._

 _There you are!_

 _*Turns* W-who are you!?_

 _I am Crash. *Eyes glow red for a few seconds.* Nice to meet you._

 _* takes a few steps back.* What do you want with me!?_

 _Nothng really, all we want is for you..._

 _Me!? What do you mean we!?_

 _Us! *Voices behind her said.*_

 _Who are you guys!? *Turns head*_

 _That's for us to know and for you to find out! *A pair of hand grab her by the waist*_

 _Let go of me! MAGGGGGNEEEETTTT!_

 _Shut up, You'll be out of here soon._

 _Let her go right now!_

 _*Looks up* Needle! Snake and magnet!_

 _TCH! We'll teach you a lesson!_

 _*Magnet takes Mei and runs off with her.*_

 _GET BACK HERE!_

 _Magnet, you came!_

 _Of course I said I'd protect you, love._

 _Why are those creepy robots after me!?_

 _I'm not sure, But I'll try and lose him. *he runs, until he cannot see the robot after him*_

 _Is this far enough?_

 _I think so. *Puts her down._

 _I'll protect you no matter what._

 _Magnet..._

 _I want you to run away, get as far away from here as possible okay?_

 _*Starts to cry* I can't...I don't want to leave you or the others!_

 _I know, but those crazy robots are after you for whatever reason. I need you to run and get help incase we all can't survive this fight._

 _*Sobs* Magnet don't say that!_

 _*Wips tears from her face* It'll be okay I will make it. I love you with all of my heart, and I'm sorry that I couldn't-_

 _*Crashbomber hit him*_

 _*Gasps*_

 _Get out while you still can.. they're still after y-_

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"That's why, I'm going to protect her! You hear me! You will not lay a finger on her!" Shadow hits him back, glaring daggers.

"Tch! You little shit! You don't know what happened at at the castle! Wily wanted to find Meimei. He programmed us to be her gaurdian!" Quick replies, head butting him.

"You killed her mother! You call that portecting!?"

"Meimei loved our company! She smiled at all of us, until you took her away from us!"

"Idiot! You hurt her. She hurt badly! Look at her! She's suffering! You..you killed her one true love!" Shadow said, dodging his quick boomerang and hitting him in the face with a ninja star.

He's body fell to the ground. "Bas...tard... You won't get away!"

Shadow looked down at him. "You idiot!"

Mei looks up at gemini's clone. "Gemini.."

Gemini looked down at her. "M-mei!?"

"Everyone will be okay." she smiled at him.

He looks deeply into her eyes before smiling. "Yes...you'll be alright."

"Did anyone order back up!? Top yelled, dashing past them, along the eight other robots.

"Top!" Mei looked at him.

"Hello mei! Alright line 1! attack!"

"What the hell!?" Crash shouted. "We'll kill all of you!

He hits Gemini with a crash bomb.

"Gemini!" Mei shout, trying to run over to him, but Gemini's clone stops her.

"Stop, He'll be fine." She looked into his trusting eyes, before turning away.

"I must fight with them. They're my...my family! I have to fight with them."

Mei looked up at him, and he saw fire in her eyes. "Those bastards are going to pay for what they've done. Because of my hesitation, two of my kin have died." Tears fell from her face. "I'm sorry, Needle, and Magnet. I will avenge you! I will not let you're deaths be in vain."

Gemini's clone smiled at her. "You can't fight in your condition. You're burned, and you leg."

"..."

"You've done enough, Let them be, They can do it. If you dont trust t-"

"I do, I always have belived in them. After all, they've kept me save all of these years."

Mei looked into the sky and saw Magnet, Needle, Bass, and Yuku looking down on her.

 _I know that you'll always be with us._

 **A/N: So what did you think? I really couldn't think of an ending for this story so this will do. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
